1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handicrafts and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a pick-up for beads, and similar small items used in needlework and other craft and hobby projects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, various accessories have been used to decorate needlework projects. By way of example, sequins, rhinestones and beads have been sewn into needlework projects, and have been used to decorate clothing. The usual technique for handling the accessories has been to place the accessories into a container or on a surface, and simply pick up one of the accessories by passing the sewing needle through the center hole of the accessory. For accessories or parts used in other handicraft projects, the parts may be placed on a surface and retrieved as needed with tweezers or other tool.
Recently, small beads have become very popular for decorating needlework projects, largely for cross-stitch. In spite of the popularity of the beads, there is no improved system for picking up the individual beads as needed. Still, the usual technique is to store the beads in a container, and to pick up individual beads by passing a needle through the center hole in the bead. It is known to place tape on a person's finger, and to dip the finger into a container of beads, but one is likely to stick the needle into one's finger when trying to retrieve a bead from the tape. Other efforts at improving the system have been directed to an improved container for the beads rather than an improved system for picking up the beads.